A quest to be a heroic knight
by Dark-Angel-Of-Light1994
Summary: This is my first fanfic so be nice, I used the story line of quest for Camelot I hope you enjoy, I do not own Hetalia or Quest for Camelot  Uk/Fem!Usa, waring has genderbending and fails epically rated T for cursing.
1. A Heroine to be

It was a peaceful day, Ally Jones, her mother and her father were taking a horse ride while waiting for the knights to come, Ally looked at her father. "Father! Tell me again why you became a knight." Her father smiled and explained how king Arthur became king, and how he was one of many knight's to keep Arthur and Excalibur safe.  
The knight's came to pick her father up, Ally followed after him. "Take me with you!" "When your older! I promise I'll take you to Camelot!" He rode off with the other knights.

After a few days Ally saw the knights come back. "Father!" She rushed out to greet them but saw a casket, and gasped, it was then she knew.. Her father.. Was dead

Years later, Ally looked at her reflection in the water, her blue eyes shimmered back at her, and her golden hair was looking flowing in the water, she got up and went off to feed the animals it had been years and she was a young woman now, after feeding the animals she went inside the house, to see her mother and seamstress working on a dress, her mother brought her over so the seamstress could get her size. Ally went on about being a heroic knight.  
"Ally! I don t wanna hear about that." "But mother! I wanna be a hero like father was! I wanna be a knight! I wanna fight dragons save damsels in distress! Um mother what s a damsel?" Her mother put the dress on her. "Ally sweetie, you ll be a knight when your ready.." "I m ready now!" Ally took the dress off running out, going outside to the chicken coop, grabbing a basket, sighing.  
"All I want is to be a hero.." She collected the eggs then heard foot steps, she looked up gasping, dropping the egg

* * *

**Sorry if this sucks I'm new to writing fanfics, and I know most people will probably hate this XD But please be nice if you can, rate a review! And I'll get to work on chapter 2 right away!**


	2. Ivan pay's a visit

A/N: I've decided Ally's mom will be Maddie (As in Matthew) Yeah so Canada's in the story now! And yes Canada is America's mother now enjoy the crack!

* * *

Maddie looked up at the door when someone walked in, she gasped seeing a tall man with silver hair, a long coat and a scarf around his neck. "Ivan!" She backed away. "Hello Maddie." He grinned at her.

"What do you want?" She narrowed her eye's at him.

"Why I want you to help me get into Camelot."

"W-Why would I help you?" She shook a bit.

Ivan snapped his fingers, two men bring in a kicking Ally.

"Ally!"

"If you want your daughter safe you'll do what I say.." Ivan walked out side, two more men coming and grabbing Maddie, she didn't struggle knowing it would be looked over to see her daughter Ally fussing against two men. "Let me go! I'm going to kick both your asses!"

"Quiet!" Ivan yelled, his voice heavy with a Russian accent, he glared at the girl. "Stop fussing!" He used something, to make a giant hole in the ground pulled a bottle from his coat, pouring it into the hole. "A little potion I got from a witch, and now, everyone grab a weapon and get in!" each guy grabbed something then hopped in, coming out as monsters.

Ally noticed the two guys holding her went in, and she stepped back, sneaking over to her mother. "Ally, go to Camelot.. Warn Arthur before we get there…".

Ally nodded, running off.

Ally sighed, walking down the bath in front of her, then stopped when she saw Ivan, she climbed down the edge she was on, sneaking over she listened into the what the Russian was saying.

"What do you mean you lost the sword?" He tilted his head at the shaking boy in front of him. "I-I'm sorry Mr. Ivan, I didn't mean to! I-I was attacked and I just dropped it in the forbidden forest!" Ivan put his hand on the boy. "Raivis, tell me why are you short?" He pushed down on the boy grinning.

Ally gasped to herself, _Excalibur is lost in the forbidden forest? I gotta go find it! _

She quietly made her way to the forest..

* * *

A/N: Sorry I leave it off, but hey its longer then last time! I'm still new to fanfics so I hope you like part two! Rate and Review!


End file.
